Alistair (Inquisition)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Alistair |image = Grey Warden Alistair-DAI.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |specialization = 20px Templer |title = Grauer Wächter König von Ferelden (optional) |family = König Maric Theirin (Vater) Fiona (Mutter) König Cailan Theirin (Halbbruder) Moira Theirin (Großmutter) |class = Krieger |voice = Frank Schröder |appearances = Dragon Age: Der Ruf der Grauen Wächter Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Die Chroniken der Dunklen Brut Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Der Stille Hain Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden Dragon Age: Bis Zur Letzten Ruhe Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = Das gedämpfte Flüstern (möglich) Hier wartet der Abgrund (möglich) |location = Schloss Redcliffe (u.U.) Kammwald (u.U.) Die Himmelsfeste(u.U.) Die Westgrate (u.U.) Festung Adamant (u.U.) Nichts(u.U.) }} In ist eine erneute Begegnung mit dem humorvollen Grauen Wächter Alistair möglich. Hintergrund Mittlerweile hat sich herausgestellt, dass Alistair über seine Herkunft belogen worden war, denn seine Mutter war mitnichten eine Dienstmagd von Redcliffe. Sein Vater, König Maric, brach 9.10 Drachen mit einer Gruppe Grauer Wächter in die Tiefen Wege auf, um den Bruder der damaligen Wächter-Kommandantin Genevieve zu retten. Mit dabei war eine Elfenmagierin namens Fiona und es entwickelte sich zwischen Maric und ihr eine Liebesbeziehung. Fiona wurde schwanger und gebar ihm ein Kind - Alistair. Obwohl Alistair nach außen hin menschlich aussieht, so wie alle Halbblütler, würde ihn dennoch ein trostloses Leben in einem Gesindeviertel erwarten, denn Fiona konnte ihn nicht bei sich behalten. Sie reiste nach Denerim und überließ ihn Maric, damit er dafür sorgt, dass er angemessen aufwächst. Maric musste ihr versprechen, dass Alistair in dem Glauben aufwachsen soll, dass seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben war. Duncan wusste davon und so ließ er Alistair niemals aus den Augen. So kam es dazu, dass Alistair nach Schloss Redcliffe kam und bei Arl Eamon aufwuchs. Dragon Age: Inquisition ''Alistair wurde König von Ferelden'' Als König über Ferelden hat Alistair einen kurzen Auftritt am Ende der Hauptquest Das gedämpfte Flüstern. Nachdem der Herold Andrastes den Magister Gereon Alexius dazu bringen konnte, aufzugeben, wird Alistair den Thronsaal mit einer Schar Soldaten betreten. Herrscht er zusammen mit Anora, so erscheinen sie gemeinsam. Herrscht er allein oder zusammen mit der adeligen Wächterin, dann betritt er die Halle allein. Im darauffolgenden Gespräch wirft er Fiona vor, dass sie mit ihren vergangenen Taten, vor allem mit dem Bündnis mit Tevinter und der Vertreibung des Arls, seine Gastfreundschaft missbrauchte und verbannt schließlich sämtliche Magier aus Ferelden. Nachdem er die Entscheidung des Herolds, die Magier entweder zu verpflichten oder als Verbündete aufzunehmen, entsprechend kommentiert hat, verlässt er Redcliffe wieder. Im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung taucht er nicht mehr auf, nur bei einigen Kartentisch-Missionen, wie z.B. Schatten über Denerim, wird er erwähnt. ''Alistair verblieb bei den Grauen Wächtern'' Wenn Alistair ein Grauer Wächter geblieben ist, dann übernimmt er anstelle von Stroud oder Loghain Mac Tir die Rolle von Hawkes Kontakt bei den Wächtern. Er informiert den Inquisitor das die Grauen Wächter Richtung Westgrate gezogen sind. Dort finden Alistair sowie Hawke zusammen mit dem Inquisitor heraus das der Magister Livius Erimond die Magier der Grauen Wächter an Dämonen bindet, dafür benutzten sie das Blut der Nicht-Magier. Daraus soll eine Dämonenarmee entstehen die Corypheus untersteht. Alistair vermutet das die Wächter sich in der Festung Adamant aufhalten. Gemeinsam mit Hawke späht er die Festung aus und bestätigt die Vermutung. Mit einem Angriff der Inquisition dringt Alistair in die Festung ein und kämpft sich mit ihm durch die Wächter und Dämonen. Als sie Clarel erreichen kann Alistair nicht glauben das die Wächter das tatsächlich tun. Gemeinsam mit Hawke und den Inquisitor landet Alistair im Nichts. Als sie erfahren was im Tempel der Heiligen Asche passiert ist, verteidigt Alistair die Handlungen der Wächter während Hawke fragt ob die Wächter wirklich alles tun dürfen um die Dunkle Brut zu stoppen. Als die Gruppe am Ausgang aus dem Nichts ankommen, wird klar das sich jemand opfern muss um den anderen die Chance zu geben zu fliehen. Alistair und Hawke melden sich freiwillig. Wenn der Inquisitor entscheidet das sich Alistair opfert, sagt er das es ihm eine Ehre war. Wenn Alistair das Nichts verlassen kann weil sich Hawke opfert, will er nach Weißhaupt um die dortigen Wächter zu warnen. Anmerkung: Ist Alistair der Vater von Kieran und schließt man Böse Augen und böse Herzen vor Hier wartet der Abgrund ab, dann kommt es auf der Himmelsfeste zu einer interessanten Begegnung zwischen Alistair, Morrigan und Kieran. Siehe auch Galerie DAI+King+Alistair.png|Alistair in als König Alistair1.png|Alistair in als Grauer Wächter Alistair tarot.png|Alistais Tarotkarte Alistair concept.jpg|Concept-Art von Alistair Templar Recruit Alistair HODA.png|Alistair als Templer-Rekrut in Heroes of Dragon Age Alistair HoDA.jpg|Alistair als Grauer Wächter in Heroes of Dragon Age King alistair HoDA.jpg|Alistair als König in Heroes of Dragon Age Alistair concept HoDA.jpg|Concept-Art von König Alistair für Heroes of Dragon Age en:Alistair Kategorie:Charaktere (Inquisition) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes)